Lisia duma
by Nerejda
Summary: Część 'Uniwersum Strategii'. Yoko odchodzi od Kantarou i wraca do miejsca, gdzie spędziła najwcześniejsze lata swojego istnienia. Szukanie swojego serca nigdy nie jest proste.


**Tytuł: _Lisia duma_**_**  
**_**Autor********:** Nerejda**  
****Gatunek:** obyczajowy, psychologiczny  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe****:** G**  
****Ostrzeżenia: **występowanie OFC  
**Bohaterowie:** Yoko, OFC  
**Relacje: **Yoko/Kantarou  
**Liczba** **rozdziałów:** 1, miniaturka wchodząca w skład "Uniwersum Strategii"  
******Kanon: **zgodny z anime (odc. 1 — 25)**  
****Beta:** —, wszystkie błędy moje**  
****Datowane** **na:** luty 2010  
**Streszczenie:** Yoko odchodzi od Kantarou i wraca do miejsca, gdzie spędziła najwcześniejsze lata swojego istnienia. Szukanie swojego serca nigdy nie jest proste.  
**Disclaimer: **Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do autorów mangi, Sakury Kinoshite oraz Kazuko Higashiyamy,i wydawców: Mag Garden oraz studia Deen. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N**: Część 'Uniwersum Strategii'.

Uwagi: Ze względów fabularno—pisarskich zachowałam japońskie formy grzecznościowe. W ramach przypomnienia: "—san" można tłumaczyć jako "pan/pani", "—chan" jest zdrobnieniem, "sensei" używany w stosunku do mentorów, nauczycieli itd.

* * *

**LISIA DUMA**

_Nerejda_

* * *

Światło zachodzącego słońca barwi świat znajomą mozaiką ciepłych odcieni. Igrające z liśćmi promienie przenikają przez korony drzew i osiadają na zieleńszej niż w mieście trawie. Yoko oddycha głęboko, wciągając głęboko, w każdą zdolną do odczuwania tej przyjemności komórkę ciała, swojski zapach, który przypomina jej dawno wyrzuconą z pamięci przeszłość. Ten ogromny las, ciągnący się wzdłuż i wszerz po całej okolicy, kiedyś był jej domem. Jedynym, jaki znała i który chciała poznać. Do czasu. Pewnej zimy odeszła, a powrót nie zaprzątał jej myśli. Rozmyślanie o czymś takim podczas rozstania wydawało się zbyt abstrakcyjną i — Yoko, choć stoi dokładnie w połowie drogi między dawnym domem a skrajem wioski, nie waha się tego przyznać — idiotyczną ideą. A jednak niedoceniana i nieco przez nią wykpiona myśl okazała się prawdziwsza niż prawie już zapomniane obietnice.

Prześlizgujące się przez zielony baldachim liści ostatnie promienie słońca układają się miękko na ziemi, przykuwając lekko zaskoczony wzrok lisiczki. Układ światłocieni wygląda jak zarys rzeki, w której bawiła się jako mała kitsune[1], i nagle dociera do niej coś. Yoko wreszcie rozumie to, co umykało jej oczom od tak dawna, że przestało mieć znaczenie. Nieważne, jak daleko odejdzie, za iloma rzekami zniknie, ile gór przyjdzie przemierzyć — to i tak nic nie da. Nie ma ucieczki od przeszłości, tak jak nie można wyrzec się przyszłości. Oczywiście nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie spróbowała, ale dziś gdzieś w głębi siebie wie, że poniesiony trud był daremny. Zakola, meandry to wszystko jest jedynie kwestią powtarzalności. Życie dąży do odzyskania dawnego biegu, i tyle. Nie ma w tym większej filozofii, poszukiwanie wielkich pytań (i jeszcze większych, ważniejszych, cenniejszych odpowiedzi) nie przyniesie korzyści. Proste i banalne rozwiązanie jak zwykle okazuje się najlepszymi.

Yoko uśmiecha się lekko, rozbawiona zaskakującą myślą, że niepotrzebnie kiedyś odeszła, bo koniec końców i tak wróciła tu z powrotem. Nadal radosna i nieco nieoczekiwanie, acz jak najbardziej szczerze, podekscytowana, rusza w dalszą drogę. Przez zachodem słońca czeka ją jeszcze trochę lasu do przejścia.

Wchodząc w głąb wioski, Yoko nie za bardzo wie, czego się spodziewać, ale z dziarskim uśmiechem i solenną obietnicą daną samej sobie, że nie stchórzy, choćby nie wiadomo co się miało wydarzyć, wkracza do środka. Rozgląda się uważnie, nie wiedząc do końca czego się spodziewać. Wszystko wydaje się być inne, tak bardzo różne się od wspomnień, że Yoko nie może oderwać wzroku. Spojrzeniem pochłania każdy szczegół, wypatrując najmniejszych różnic między wspomnieniami a teraźniejszością. Z trudem udaje jej się powstrzymać od głośnych okrzyków zdziwienia. Tu powinien być sklep z ramen, a jest opuszczona rudera, o!, a tutaj kiedyś stało stoisko z najpiękniejszymi materiałami, cieszącymi oczy przechodniów, a teraz zamiast bel jedwabiu w słońcu pysznią się szklane tancerki, rzeźbione niedźwiedzie i inne równie tandetne pamiątki.

Nic nie stoi w miejscu, nawet czas.

Yoko nie wie, czego dokładnie szuka, ale coś jej mówi, że tu, w miejscu z którego uciekła, znajdzie odpowiedź. Rozgląda się więc uważnie, wzrokiem przeszukując kolejne budynki, w tłumie wypatrując czegoś. W końcu decyduje się ruszyć w stronę świątyni, gdzie, o ile dopisze jej szczęście, znajdzie właściwą odpowiedź. Na pewno nie spodziewa się kolejnych pytań.

Siedząca przed świątynią miko[2] uśmiecha się na jej widok i kiwając zachęcająco dłonią prosi ją bliżej. Yoko z rezerwą zbliża się nieco, nieprzekonana czy może zaufać kapłance; różnie to już z nimi bywało.

— Urodziłaś się tutaj, prawda? — mruczy kobieta, uśmiechając się do niej lekko. Nie jest już taka młoda, zmartwienia poznaczyły jej twarz mozaiką śladów. — Śliczny z ciebie kitsune.

Yoko odskakuje momentalnie i dopiero wtedy ogarnia ją wstyd. Miko jest ślepa.

— Przepraszam… nie widziałam… nie wiedziałam… — szepcze, spuszczając wzrok. Czuje wstyd i smutek; zachowała się tak głupio, że najchętniej sama wbiłaby sobie do głowy trochę rozumu.

— Nic się nie stało, moje dziecko, nic się nie stało. Podejdź tu, proszę.

Yoko ostrożnie zbliża się ze dwa, trzy kroki, niepewnie przystaje w, jej zdaniem, rozsądnej odległości.

Kapłanka uśmiecha się ciepło.

— Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, ostrożna lisiczko, nie musisz obawiać się zniedołężniałej miko — zaśmiewa się hałaśliwie, wyciągając do niej dłoń.

Yoko niezdarnie łapie ją za palce, boi się zaufać starej kapłance, która wydaje się być czystą dobrocią. Taka szlachetność zbyt często bywa zdradliwa.

— Ma pani piękne dłonie — zachwyca się bezwiednie, pozwalając starowince gładzić swoją spierzchniętą i popękaną skórę. Przymyka odruchowo oczy, nie domyślając się nawet, ile zaufania może okazać tym gestem.

— Twoje świadczą o dobrym sercu i pracowitej duszy. Ciągle musisz do czegoś dążyć? — Miko uśmiecha się znacząco do swoich myśli. Nie musi widzieć zawstydzonej dziewczyny, żeby znać jej uczucia, więc klepie ją po głowie aprobująco, zapewniając, że nic złego nie miała na myśli. — A teraz zgubiłaś drogę.

Yoko zagryza wargi, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Stara kobieta uśmiechająca się do niej tak miło wcale nie jest taka daleka od prawdy.

— Chyba tak — przyznaje w końcu, gdy milczenie staje się drażniące całym swoim istnieniem, głośniejsze niż najgłośniejszy pisk.

Stara miko obejmuje jej nadgarstek stanowczo, mocnym uchwytem młodego wojownika a nie starej kobiety, i ciągnie w głąb budynku, nie zważając na cichnące protesty kitsune. Wbrew sobie Yoko nie czuje się zaniepokojona. Mimo przeróżnych doświadczeń z naciągaczami — bez wątpienia Kantarou był jednym z najmilszych spośród wszystkich, jakich miała nieprzyjemność spotkać — daje się prowadzić kobiecie, z uspokajającą świadomością czającą się gdzieś na obrzeżach umysłu, że w każdej chwili może zmienić formę i czmychnąć, zanim ktokolwiek zdoła ją skrzywdzić.

Szeroko otwartymi z zachwytu oczyma przygląda się świątyni, rejestrując każdy najmniejszy drobiazg świadczący o zmianach wprowadzonych podczas jej nieobecności… a zmieniło się wiele, choć większość z tych przekształceń była raczej natury kosmetycznej. Ot, tu dodano lustro, stamtąd pozbyto się kilku drobiazgów, przegniłe podłogi wymieniono na nowsze, z mocnego i wytrzymałego drewna, które powinno znieść nadchodzące lata. Metamorfoza, jakiej uległ budynek, może nie była wielka i znacząca, ale dla Yoko wszystko jest zupełnie inne od wspomnień zachomikowanych głęboko w sercu. Uśmiecha się ciepło, pozwalając kobiecie zaciągnąć się do kuchni i postawić przed sobą miskę apetycznie pachnącej zupy.

— Kiedyś ta świątynia była centrum wioski, teraz to tylko stary budynek, ukryty między drzewami, niemy wyrzut dla mieszkańców, którzy zapomnieli o starych bogach i wyrzucili ich z serc. Zapomnieli.

Yoko kierowana współczuciem i po części zrozumieniem przywiera do starej miko, patrzącej w dal, w świat, w którym się wychowała, gdzie wszystko było inaczej, i gdzie mogła spokojnie umrzeć. Szorstki materiał drażni jej policzek, ale kitsune nie odsuwa się ani o centymetr, przekonana, że właśnie tak trzeba. Ślepa kobieta początkowo przyjmuje jej objęcia z obojętnością, ale ciepło czyjegoś ciała i promieniujące od youkai[3] zrozumienie, odrywa ją od wspomnień.

Pobłażliwie gładzi karminowe włosy.

— Niektórzy pamiętają — zapewnia ją impulsywnie Yoko, zerkając w ślepe oczy, których wzroku wcześniej próbowała unikać, kierowana jakimś podświadomym lękiem i obawą. Tym razem bez wahania wpatruje się w białka i powtarza głośniej, żeby ją przekonać co do prawdziwości swoich słów: — Mój pan, Kan–chan, wierzy. I Reiko–san. I Yumeyakko–san, Numata–sensei też.

Kitsune jest tak urocza w swoim zapale, że stara miko śmieje się hałaśliwie, chrapliwym głosem, który brzmi, jakby od dawna go nie używała.

— Dobra z ciebie lisiczka — klepie ją po głowie, a Yoko rozpromienia się, uszczęśliwiona do granic niemożliwości. — Pamiętaj, żeby wybrać dobrze, gdy przyjdzie czas. Masz w sobie ogień, który może cię spalić, zanim się spostrzeżesz. Odrzuć dumę, jeśli trzeba.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Ludzie czasami robią coś niewłaściwego dla czyjegoś dobra… i nie mówią im o tym. Słuchają podszeptów serca, które myśli tylko o bliskich i robią głupstwa. Bogowie ich za to kochali, bo żywot człowieka, nieważne jak krótki i mało cenny, zawsze niósł znaczenie dla innych, bliskich, ludzi żyjących obok i uśmiechających się do siebie. Ciężko ci pewnie pojąć, o czym mówię. — Yoko przez chwilę ogarnia rozczarowanie, ponieważ stara miko również wątpi w jej szczere uczucia i przypisuje uczucia, których nie ma, ale odgarnia zawód jednym machnięciem ogona. — Pamiętaj, ostrożna lisiczko, że choć ludzie przekładają siebie nad innych, często robią coś na przekór siebie dla bliskiej osoby, tylko dlatego, żeby ją zadowolić, uszczęśliwić. — Miko pieszczotliwie gładzi lisie uszy, które pojawiły się w czasie tej przemowy i uśmiecha się do włosów kitsune. — Youkai jak ty czasami nie rozumieją ludzi właśnie z powodu tej przewrotności ich natury. Jesteście jak rosnące wokół drzewa, stali i niezmienni, a ludzie…. ludzie są jak wiatr, pójdą tam, gdzie rzuci ich los, oswoją przestrzeń stalą i krwią, a potem będą się uśmiechać, zadowoleni z dobrze wykonanej pracy.

Padające słowa są tak zawiłe i skomplikowane, że Yoko nie rozumie nic z tej przemowy, ale stara się jak najdokładniej zapamiętać, żeby móc później powtórzyć je Kantarou. On na pewno będzie wiedział.

Miko wyczuwa nagłe zesztywnienie wtulonego w drżące ramiona drobnego ciała i rozumiejąc je opacznie, przygarnia ją bliżej.

— Moje dziecko nie musisz się obawiać, tutaj jesteś bezpieczna. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać tak długo, na ile będziesz czuć potrzebę. Nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi.

— Zgoda.

Słowa już padły i Yoko nie umie ich wycofać, nawet gdyby chciała.

Dni mijają spokojnie, jesień zbliża się nieuchronnie, znacząc rosnące nieopodal świątyni drzewa swoim przemijającym śladem. Yoko ma coraz więcej pracy, pomaganie starej miko sprawia jej przyjemność, szczególnie w tych momentach, gdy słyszy od niej jak wielkie szczęście zawitało w próg wraz z kitsune, ale… nie jest szczęśliwa. Ciężar, którego nie rozumie, przygniata jej dłonie, przeszkadzając w pracy. Coraz częściej youkai zamiera przy pracy, tęsknie wpatrzona w przestrzeń, pogrążona we własnych myślach. Kapłanka przygląda się rozkojarzonej dziewczynie i rozumie, że żadne słowa nie sprawią, że ta odzyska radość serca… najpierw musiała uporać się z własnymi uczuciami, związanymi w skomplikowany węzeł zalegający w duszy.

— Jaki jest twój pan, lisiczko? — pyta któregoś dnia, gdy kitsune krząta się po kuchni podczas przygotowania posiłku.

— Kan–chan jest… — Yoko zamiera na chwilę, zastanawiając się intensywnie, jak ująć w słowa złożony charakter człowieka, który stał się dla niej rodziną. — Obserwuje ludzi i z głupim uśmieszkiem zachowuje się tak, jak oczekują, podpuszcza ich, żeby zobaczyć reakcje i sprawdzić, czy jest taka jak zakładał. Jest chciwy i nie umie przegrywać. Kłamie bez opamiętania i…

— Czy jest złym człowiekiem? — przerywa jej miko, ujmując trzepocącą nerwowo dłoń lisiczki. Silny puls życia, jaki wyczuwa w ręce kitsune, uspokaja ją. Dziewczyna jest zdenerwowana i oburzona, ale nie przestraszona, tak jak obawiała się kapłanka. Ten pan, kimkolwiek nie był, nie krzywdził jej.

— Nie! — zaprzecza gwałtownie Yoko i swoją zapalczywością bez sekundy wahania uspokaja miko do końca.

Kobieta puszcza trzymaną dłoń, z zastanowieniem analizując usłyszaną informacje. Im więcej udaje jej się wyciągnąć z youkai, tym bardziej jest zaintrygowana owianą tajemnicą postacią Kan–chan.

— Dlaczego więc go opuściłaś?

Yoko przygryza wargi, zakłopotana swoją niemożnością do znalezienia właściwych słów, mogących wyjaśnić zagmatwaną sytuację, która doprowadziła do pośpiesznej ucieczki.

— Tak miało być lepiej.

Wymruczana w końcu słowa, znalezione w odmętach niejasnych myśli, nie są stosowną odpowiedzią na zadane z zaskoczenia pytania, ale Yoko zdaje sobie sprawę, że innych nie jest w stanie znaleźć.

Miko mimo swej ślepoty wpatruje się w nią z drażniącym spokojem, jakby spodziewana odpowiedź zupełnie jej nie zadowoliła.

— A jest?

Kilka dni później Yoko żegna się czule ze starą miko, dziękując jej za wszystko, zarzuca na plecy tobołek z otrzymanymi drobiazgami i wyrusza w drogę powrotną do miejsca, gdzie było jej najlepiej.

Gdzie leży jej serce.

* * *

[1] Kitsune — japońskie określenie lista, będącej istotą rozumną o umiejętności przybierania ludzkiej postaci. Postać z mitologii japońskiej.

[2] Miko — W dawnych czasach prorokinie, wyrocznie, które przekazywały wolę bogów lub zmarłych. Obecnie to kapłanki służące w świątyniach. Tradycyjny strój miko składa się _hibakama _(obszernych czerwonych spodni) i _chihaya_ (białej bluzki z szerokimi rękawami).

[3] Youkai, yōkai — ogólna nazwa mitycznych potworów występujących w mitologii japońskiej.

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-19_


End file.
